Saint Seiya: La invasión
by SuikyouCopa
Summary: La batalla contra los dioses del Olimpo ha acabado, el mundo es consciente de la existencia de los Santos de Athena y reina la paz, al menos hasta que un nuevo y poderoso enemigo y sus 12 "generales" surja dejando la Tierra en ruinas y la resistencia diezmada.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La invasión

Corrían tiempos de paz en la Tierra, la batalla contra los dioses del Olimpo había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, aún seguían entrenando gente en el santuario.

Yo era uno de esos niños, sin familia ni hogar desde mi nacimiento, robando y huyendo para sobrevivir desde que tenía memoria, había sido acogido dentro del Santuario y puesto a las órdenes del ejército de Atena. No había tenido elección alguna, puesto que mis opciones eran intentar escapar o unirme, lo cual significaba comidas diarias.

El mundo era consciente de la existencia de los santos de Atena, por lo que lo que pertenecer a sus filas representaba un honor y símbolo de status, grandes cantidades de dinero habían ingresado al Santuario así como también un gran número de reclutas, en mi interior no entendía como alguien podía elegir esa vida, teniendo la posibilidad de otra, el entrenamiento era riguroso y a diario nos hablaban del cosmos, algo que ni siquiera la mayoría de los instructores dominaban.

Con el tiempo había empezado a dominar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y logrado pasar a un grupo avanzado, allí teníamos un nuevo maestro. Se trataba de un caballero con una armadura anaranjada, con apariencia de león. Mi primer día con ellos me invitó a atacarlo, lo cual hice queriendo demostrar mi poder, pero me encontré con una gran energía emanando de su cuerpo, un poder tan abrumador que me hizo bajar el puño y caer de rodillas. Ese día aprendí realmente que era el cosmos.

-¡Vamos corre!- escuché gritar a mi compañero.

Escapábamos entre las ruinas de Roma, la gran capital italiana ahora era un conjunto de escombros humeantes.

Los soldados enemigos nos perseguían, habíamos acabado con varios de ellos pero nos superaban en número. Agotados y heridos seguimos nuestro camino, pelear no era una opción para nosotros, aquella situación, corriendo, escapando, sobreviviendo un día más me recordaba mi niñez, y me hacía preguntarme qué había pasado con mis compañeros del santuario.

Ni siquiera los doce santos dorados habían podido parar la invasión, me preguntaba cuántos de ellos estaban vivos, luego de El Desafío siete habían perdido la vida.

Luego de aquella batalla, todos los soldados habíamos sido citados para el combate, el cual duró poco, el enemigo estaba organizado y al parecer sabía dónde atacar, con tan solo cinco caballeros dorados de nuestro lado no hubo forma de detener a los doce caballeros sagrados rivales, ni a las unidades que comandaban.

Seguíamos corriendo, evitando las batallas. Nuestro refugio había sido destruido y nos dirigíamos al próximo, solo nosotros dos quedábamos vivos. Había un gran descampado en nuestro camino, decidimos avanzar, pues no teníamos otra alternativa.

De pronto una figura oscureció el cielo, cayendo una figura frente a nosotros. Se sintió un gran cosmos emanando de esa persona. Poseía una armadura color celeste, con una granja que cruzaba desde su cuello hasta el fin de la armadura color naranja. Su casco asemejaba la forma de la cabeza de un dragón y los brazos y piernas de la armadura acababan en llamas anaranjadas.

-¿Q…Quién eres?- dijo mi compañero.

-Soy Jiao, El séptimo dragón a las órdenes del caballero sagrado de Dragón- respondió dando un paso adelante, mientras nosotros retrocedíamos lo propio.

Su cosmos comenzó a elevarse,formándose una aura marrón a su alrededor que dio vida a una figura incorporea detrás de él. No había escapatoria.


	2. Chapter 2: Jiao

El guerrero frente a nosotros seguía avanzando. No había otra alternativa que afrontar la batalla. Miré a mi compañero, ambos estábamos aterrados.

-Decidan, correrán o huirán- dijo Jiao dando otro paso.

Mi compañero me miró y con voz temblorosa me dijo.

-Confía en tu cosmos- esa frase era casi una oración en el santuario, incluso estaba bordada en la ropa desde el día en que entramos. Nos enseñaban que en la batalla no importaban los rangos, el cosmos y la voluntad lo eran todo.

Ambos nos plantamos en el campo de batalla, decididos a pelear contra nuestro oponente. Lanzamos nuestros puños contra nuestro rival, impactándolo en el pecho, sin embargo no pudimos siquiera moverlo.

Nuestro oponente liberó una increíble cantidad de cosmos, que nos mandó a volar por los aires, aterrizando contra una pila de escombros.

Mi compañero fue el primero en levantarse, trató de encender su cosmos, aunque se encontraba seriamente lastimado.

-N…No creas que vas a vencernos t..-

De repente nuestro oponente desapareció, ante el desconcierto de ambos.

-¡Cuidadoooo!-

Grité tratando de prevenirlo, nuestro rival había aparecido detrás del joven, con su cosmos encendido.

_DRAGON `S RIVER _

El ataque impactó de lleno sobre mi compañero, que quedo tieso en el lugar. El cuerpo de Jiao cubría mi visión, no pude evitar lanzar un alarido de terror al ver el resultado del golpe de mi oponente. El pecho de mi compañero hacía sido reemplazado por un enorme agujero.

Me levanté y corrí, no había forma de que derrotara a aquel sujeto, sin embargo al mirar atrás no lo encontré, al instante supe lo que pasaría al darme vuelta, realicé un salto hacia delante y liberé todo el cosmos que pude reunir al tiempo que se escuchaba.

_DRAGON `S RIVER _

Salí despedido, el salto y mi cosmos habían permitido que siguiera con vida. Traté de levantarme, fue inútil. Caí al suelo, tosiendo sangre mientras una mancha roja se formaba sobre mi pecho.

Rasguñé el suelo mientras me levantaba, viendo como mi rival volvía a acercarse, volvió a desaparecer. Instintivamente tomé un puñado de tierra del suelo y lo tiré hacia atrás, acertando en los ojos de mi oponente, lo que hizo que su ataque se retardara un segundo, permitiéndome esquivarlo. Junté toda mi energía en un solo golpe, alcanzando su rostro y derribándolo.

Quedé sorprendido por mi propio poder, por un instante había sentido la energía recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

-Buen ataque niño- Escuché decir a mi rival.

Parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, como si no hubiera sentido mi ataque, apreté mi puño y me dispuse a atacarlo. Nuevamente reuní mi energía en mi puño y ataqué, antes de impactarlo desapareció.

_DRAGON `S RIVER _

El ataque golpeó mi espalda, quedé tendido en el suelo. Ese segundo impacto había sido devastador y no podía moverme.

Mi oponente me levantó, tomándome del cuello. Sentí su cosmos elevarse.

_DRAGON `S RIV…_

_TRITURADOR DE MONTAÑAS_

Un caballero había llegado al lugar, su armadura era violácea, el ataque había levantado una gran polvareda por lo que no podía verse mucho más.

-¡Corre!- Me dijo con vos autoritaria – Camino sudeste, ya sabes la contraseña-

-Puedo ayudar- dije levantándome.

-¡Vete! Es una orden- Dijo encendiendo su cosmos, él también tenía un poder increíble.

Me levanté como pude y escapé del lugar, sentía los cosmos de ambos chocando. Al menos eso era señal de que mi salvador no estaba muerto.

Corrí y corrí hasta que escuché una voz, una mujer armada con una lanza salió de la nada.

-Contraseña- exigió.

-Confía en tu cosmos- respondí agotado.

De pronto se abrió una escotilla en el suelo, me llevaron por un túnel a un gran salón. Caí desmoronado.

Me levanté como despertándome de una pesadilla, mi pecho estaba vendado, al parecer alguien había tratado mi herida. Observé detenidamente el salón, antes de poder terminar apareció la mujer que me había hecho entrar.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Ryoga- respondí estrechando su mano.

Mi vista no pudo evitar dirigirse al grupo de cajas de Pandora en la esquina.

-¿Ustedes son caballeros?- Respondí esperanzado.

-No, nos reunimos aquí por órdenes de los jefes. Se están reuniendo a todas las personas con cosmos fuertes y todas las armaduras posibles, la idea es lanzar una ofensiva contra las fuerzas rivales, actuando como una unidad invencible o al menos eso dijo el caballero de Can Mayor-

-¿Can mayor? Él fue quien me salvó-

-¿Él está peleando?- Preguntó alarmada- Estaba muy herido, no puede…-

Un grito de dolor se escuchó retumbar por toda la sala.

-Guerreros de Atena, salgan de donde estén escondidos, o el perro tendrá una muerte muy dolorosa-

Mi mirada se llenó de terror.

-J…Jiao- murmuré.


End file.
